Humanity's Course Forever (Map Game)
VERY IMPORTANT: IF YOU HAVE PLAYED THE ORIGINAL HC, AND ARE STILL ACTIVE ON THE WIKI, YOUR NATION HAS BEEN RESERVED FOR YOU IF WANT IT. YOU ARE ALSO PERMITTED TO PLAY AS A NEW NATION. HOWEVER, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE PLAYED THE ORIGINAL HC, AS THIS IS A FRESH START Here it is: following popular demand, I present to you all the direct continuation of Humanity's Course, Humanity's Course Forever. Important Content/Rules For those new to this kind of game, I'll post some rules. PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE JOINING! * NO 'racial slurs or foul language, other wise, you will be banned. * Please remain civil. * If you do not post for more then 10 turns your nation will be taken away from you and it will be available for other people to take * Conflicts will be decided by the 'War Algorithm. * Please please please be plausible! This is a must if you want to play this game! If you do not post plausibly, your implausible edit will be deleted. Which means: **'NO ALIENS!' **'IF YOUR COUNTRY DOES NOT POSSESS WMD's IRL AND YOU WANT THEM IN YOUR ARSENAL, YOU MUST BEGIN CREATING THEM AND WAIT FOUR YEARS BEFORE YOU SAY THEY ARE COMPLETE AND READY!' * Both parties must agree to an alliance/treaty/barter. * If you feel that you have been unfairly treated, please write your complaint in the comments. * Only the Head-Mod and game creator can appoint new mods and the map mod. * The game creator's word overrides all others. * The Head-Mod's word overrides all others except for the game creator. * Only the Head-Mod, and the Assistant Mod can start new turns. If a new turn has not been started within 24 hours, the Emergency Mod will start a new turn. * Every turn is one year until 2200 where it becomes ten years then in 2300 it turns to 20 years. * A new turn starts every 24 hours. * Mods are able to create random events and will represent a NPC nation (i.e. Mongolia isn't going to sign its land over to Pakistan or something stupid like that), Mods also help to make that implausible stuff doesn't happen. * After you do 3 implausibilities you are banned from the game. * Every 25 years are to be archived to limit the amount scrolling that needs to be done to get to the latest year. Be sure to check back once in a while to ensure proper continuity! * Please, I must implore of you, if you plan to play this game, be active and check back each day! * This isn't a rule, but I'd like to encourage you to put your country's flag before your turn on the bullet list. * Have Fun! (This is also copied and pasted from Future Map Game Revised, Future Map Game 2 and Humanity's Course, but with some rules and minor edits added in.) Mods * Head-Mod: User:Derpmaster21 * Assistant Mod: User:Sailesh s nair * Mod 1: * Mod 2: Mr. Somerandomguy * Map mod: * Emergency Mod: User:AllianceScoutAiothai Backstory The situation in 2070 By 2070, the world carries the true definition of “futuristic”. AI has become an extremely influential force, with the best software given important roles in governments and business. Virtual reality, nanotechnology, stem cell medicine and nuclear fusion are in widespread use. Some cities of the early 21st century have grown into gigantic mega-polis with populations of tens millions of people. Architecture has transformed as well to suit the needs of a rapidly changing society. Buildings are now typically high-rise, for any purpose, may it be housing, business, hotels and else, towering hundreds of meters. They usually abide by standards of zero-carbon emissions, recycling, automation and much more. The race to space has intensified like never before. Countries now have colonies on the Moon and Mars for economic and exploration purposes. Space tourism is a growing industry but is still considered a luxury in most countries. Mexico is divided between the original government in the north and a communist cartel government in the South, backed by an increasingly interventionist Cuba. Brazil seceded from the SFPA, leading to a civil war that has now reached a stalemate In Africa, South Africa captures a considerable part of the continent, claiming to be “freeing” the territories. That drew international condemnations and sanctions. The Iberian states of Spain and Portugal have collapsed and rearranged to become the Iberian Republic in the West of the peninsula and the New Holy Roman Empire in the east of the peninsula. Italy invaded the region in order to enforce their influence there, leading a big war, in which the Latinos won. URMA saw the states of Greece and Bulgaria split from it, leading to yet another war. In the Middle East, the monarchies in the Arabian Peninsula have converged into the APK which has in turn embarked on a journey of conquests and committed many human rights violations. That “empire” was fought against by a western coalition led by the West Asian Republic and Israel and was eventually defeated to be replaced by Arabian Republic. Israel and the West Asian Republic have grown much more powerful and influential, gaining international respect while reaching levels of development, technology and social progress unprecedented in the region. The Arab states of North Africa have converged into the Arab African Federal Republic. China has split to several nations. The new Republic of China, which has inherited east China and most of the big cities, is considered to be the successor. The SBT (Selective Brain Tumors) genetically modified bacteria has taken the lives of over five million people in the 2050s and was the deadliest plague of the 21st century. This plague was the first bio-terror artificial plague to have hit Earth this hard. Many countries now have nuclear weapons as the technology has spread unwatched and many rogue regimes have put their hands on the weapon. Despite the great progress the world has seen, to many it’s more dangerous than it was in the beginning of the century. Humanity is at a crossroads and must choose a path that will determine its future- prosperity or destruction, life or death. The people of the world watch with baited breath, as their respective governments decide, Humanity's Course. Map Open Nations Write the nation you would like to play as and sign your username. * Israel: * United Republic of Eurasia: * USA: * United Kingdom of England and Wales: * India: FreakinAwesome69 * Germany: * Larsted: It's cold here.... brrrrrr * France: * Union of Australia and New Zealand: * Vietnam: * African Arab Federal Republic: * Eastern Druze Republic: * Republic of Japan: * South Africa: User:AllianceScoutAiothai * Korean Republic: * China: * Brazil: * Thailand: Paranoid Opossum * New Holy Roman Empire: * Islamic Republic of Punjab and Sindh: * Republic of Balochistan: * Second Republic of Iran: * Malaccan Empire: * Andorra: * Republic of Scandinavia: Hi! Nordics Powers! Börk Ø Talk to me! Ø * West Asian Republic: Mr.Somerandomguy * Kingdom of Bahrain: –Alexander 02:24, October 27, 2016 (UTC) * Kingdom of Nigeria bibleboyd316 Reserved nations * Republic of Ukraine: AllThingsCombined (talk) *Iberian Republic: TheFutureAwaits * SFA:User:Sailesh s nair Political Agenda Fallen/occupied/former nations/regions * Russia: Merged into the United Republic of Eurasia. * Belarus: Merged into the United Republic of Eurasia. * Armenia: Merged into the United Republic of Eurasia. * Kazakhstan: Merged into the United Republic of Eurasia. * ISIS: Annexed by Iraq and Syria. * North Korea: Annexed by South Korea. * Kyrgyzstan: Merged into the United Republic of Eurasia. * Tajikistan: Merged into the United Republic of Eurasia. * Somalia: Annexed and divided by Kenya and Ethiopia * South Sudan: Annexed by Sudan. * Falkland Islands: Annexed by Argentina. * South America: Merged into the Latin American Federation. * Gaza Strip: Annexed by Israel. * Panama: Annexed by the Latin American Federation. * Albania: Merged into The United Republic of Macedonia and Albania * Macedonia: Merged into The United Republic of Macedonia and Albania * Sweden: Merged into the Republic of Scandinavia * Norway: Merged into the Republic of Scandinavia * Denmark: Merged into the Republic of Scandinavia * Finland: Merged into the Republic of Scandinavia * Estonia: Merged into the Republic of Scandinavia * Lithuania: Merged into the Republic of Scandinavia * Latvia: Merged into the Republic of Scandinavia * Egypt: Merged into the African Arab Republic * Libya: Merged into the African Arab Republic * Algeria: Merged into the African Arab Republic * Morocco: Merged into the African Arab Republic * Sudan: Merged into the African Arab Republic * Mauritania: Merged into the African Arab Republic * Iran: Collapsed and annexed by Afganistan and Turkey. Pakistani-annexed territory of Iran is split to form the Second Republic of Iran. * Syria: Annexed by Turkey and then merged into the West Asian Republic. * Turkey: Merged into the West Asian Republic. * Iraq: Merged into the West Asian Republic. * UAE: Split into the Emirates of Dubai, Ajman and Sharjah. * Saudi Arabia: Reestablished as the Arabian Republic. * Oman: Split into the Republic of Dhofar, Wusta and the Emirate of Muscat. * Greenland: Collapsed and reestablished as Larsted. * Pakistan: Collapsed as Chinese territory and occupied by India; collapsed again and reestablished as the Islamic Republic of Punjab and Sindh, the Republic of Balochistan and the Second Republic of Iran. * Ukraine: Collapsed and reformed original borders as the "Republic of Ukraine" * Malawi * Madagascar Articles * [[Humanity's Course: War Algorithm|'War Algorithm']] Archives Gameplay 2070 START!!!!! * Republic of Ukraine: It has been many years since the Republic of Ukraine has been heard on the national stage and is welcomed to be back on the stage. Ukrainian politics have taken a major turn, and in a referendum in the previous year all current council members were thrown out of their seats along with their political parties and ideas. Now, a new age is emerging in Ukrainian politics. A new congress is created, named Budynok Lyudey (The People's House) where there will be 600 members representing the people of the Republic of Ukraine. Four political parties emerge in the new system; the mostly social-liberalism political party is called the Liberalʹna Partiya (Liberal Party), the mostly center-right political party is the Sotsialʹna Conservitive partiya (Social Conservative Party), the far-left political party is the Narodna partiya zelenykh (The People's Party), and the far-right nationalistic political party is the Revolyutsiyna Partiya (Revolutionary Party). Elections will be held for the representatives every 7 years, and the political party with the majority will have the most power in the Budynok Lyudey. The number of council members is shortened to 4 members, and each member will be the leader of the four respective political parties in the nation, and if there is a new political party comes to power, more members may be added via referendum. The first election is held and the results are as followed: the Liberal'na Partiya gains 375 seats, the Sotsial'na Conservitive partiya gains 125 seats, the Revolyutsiyna Partiya gains 55 seats, and the Narodna partiya zelenykh gains 45 seats. The representatives are as followed: Dasha Loboda for the Liberal'na Partiya, Egor Orlyk for the Sotsidal'na Conservitive partiya, Olena Usyk for the Revolyutsiyna Partiya, and Helen Poroshenka for the Narodna partiya zelentkh. As poverty in the lower class is growing at an alarming rate, the Budynok Lyudey put's through it's first bill calling for tax cuts for the lower class, along with higher minimum wage for all workers in Ukraine; it passes with 445 votes yes and 155 votes no and is put through to the Council of Four. The Council of Four votes are as followed: 3 votes yes and 1 vote no. The bill will be passed and will be taking effect next year. Also next year, the Council of Four will begin conversations and possible voting for the current situation in Cuba. * Korean Republic: After years of separation and conflict, at last, the tale of two Koreas comes to an end, with the North and South standing as one. This significant geopolitical event will change the course of Korea's future forever, and thus, a change of politics is demanded. While the reformatting of the Korean government is ongoing, the resources of the former DPRK are planned for utilization. The rocket technology there having vastly improved from 2016 levels, and with modifications, are planned for use at the South Korean Aerospace Agency. Railways and roads begin to be linked up as the Demilitarized Zone is pulled apart and Korean families and friends unite, this is also a move to exploit the natural resources in North Korea to boost the economy further. Parts of North Korea are also designated as Tourist Zones for the economy, as the former DPRK managed to preserve much of their natural sites. Robotics is further introduced into Korea, utilizing new micro-supercomputers about the same size as a small crystal. Bullet Trains are planned to be used on the new railway network. For the first time in the 21st Century, due to reunification, suicide rates have dropped as the future seems brighter, and Happiness Levels have also seemingly increased, in Korea. This is the full report on the Korean Republic for the year of 2070. It is a historical time to live in. *'South Africa: '''In continuation of our cleansing of Africa, we invade Botswana. '(Algo response needed)' **'Algo Response'South Africa effectively annexes the nation of Botswana. *'Malaccan Empire': Since the revolution, we have harbored a deep resentment towards any form of extremism, and have decided to focus on the nation's technological advancement. The emperor has now announced that the National Board of Representatives (NBR) will take over most of his duties in order to become a more democratic nation. We undergo upgrades to our economy and infrastructure, as well as the development of a new missile defense program, dubbed Project Light Shield, which involves a concentrated laser beam firing at the incoming missile. It is expected to be completed in 2072. We ask to purchase Borneo from Balochistan and we are willing to offer the nation 1.5 million USD equivalent and participation in Project Light Shield. 'Response Needed' **'Mod response:' Balohistan respectfully declines the Mallacan offer. * '''Germany':We have re-emerged on the world stage, and have changed our flag. We release Poland from our occupation in exchange for Prussia, Pomerelia, Pomerania, and Silesia. * SFA: We Increase our Literacy rate.The Elections has Just Occurred and Rominea Vasilica has been Appointed President.He is in the Democratic Party.We Begin the Construction of Space-Firing Missile System Named LOKI and ODIN.they can only be Detonated from Space and has 70 missiles each and 20 Nukes.They are Expected to be Completed by 2074. We begin to Rapidly Increase our GDP by providing Free Healthcare,Better Education and Higher Life Expectancy.We now have a standing army of 15 million army and another 10 million AI robotic Army.We have started the Super Soldier Program where we test Genetically Modifying Serum Which will Enhance a person to the Peak of his Abilities.The Program is to be Finished by 2080.Almost 2 million who we thought is Applicable is Selected.We would like to Forget the Violent and Bloody Past and Wants an Alliance with Ukraine and South Africa.and South Africa Response Needed.We would also like to have a trade deal with Larsted and Malaccan Empire.and Malaccan Empire Response needed.We begin the Operation Iron Shield.We will Construct a Transparent Shield for a Possibility of a Nuclear War.We begin to include Robots as the Advisors of the President.Secret We plan on Invading Brazil.We point ODIN and LOKI at Brazil's Different Cities.We will send in The Robotic Soldiers first and then the Human Soldiers.The War will only happen at 2080 when the Super Soldier Program is Finished.Secret.We change our Name to the Latin American Federation **'Malaccan Empire Dip': We accept the trade deal and begin plotting trade routes across the Pacific Ocean. **South African Dip: We accept SFA's offer. *'Malaccan Empire': We begin a nuclear program for energy production via nuclear fusion Secret and for nuclear warheads.Secret We also ask for an alliance and trade deals with the Korean Republic, with the intention of scientific development and the hope that the alliance will see the rise of the two nations as technological superpowers. Response Needed 2071 * Republic of Ukraine: (Economy) The Ministry of Finance has put out it's yearly report of the Ukrainian economy, which shows that the economy has begun to grow at a considerably large rate with it's GDP rising to $175 billion dollars (Ukraine's GDP was at $172 billion 3 years ago); along with an increase from the PPP (Purchasing power parity) from the previous two years. According also to the PPP, Ukraine's GDP rank has risen to 40th Place in both the International Monetary Fund, World Bank, and the CIA World Factbook. The has been up $5,000 in nominal and $7,500 in PPP. Inflation has gone down by about 13% in the past decade, now currently at 20% with predictions of it continuing to lower to about 15% by 2085 if the economy stays in it's current position. The population below the poverty line is now at a low rate of just 11% along with the population in the workforce being at 35 million people, with industry being the main occupation at 37%, along with unemployment rate at just 4.5%. With the subject of trade, has been an increase at $65 billion dollars, with the country's main exports being transport equipment and reusable fuel. The Minister of Finance has also expressed interest in expanding the country's main trade partners, moving away from big countries like Eurasia and more countries like Scandinavia, United States, Canada, etc... (Environment) Many representatives in the Budynok Lyudey have been calling on the expansion of the Environmental Pollution Free act that would make it almost illegal so that company's that pollute the environment can still operate in the country without a very heavy tax on all of their products; although the expansion is popular it has been protested by the Revolyutsiyna Partiya and some members of the Sotsialʹna Conservitive partiya and might go to the council of four in the next year. Kiev has become one of the most clean capitals and cities in the world, with many thanking the tough propaganda about what would happen if there was no environmental policy. In a Public Opinion Poll across the country 90% of Ukrainian citizens believe that Global Warming is real, and that environment needs to be protected. The Council of Four unanimously approves the "initsiatyva kompaniyi (The Company Initiative)", which means that over the next decade or two that companies will begin moving away from fossil fuels and to more environmentally friendly ways (ex: solar power, wind mills, etc...). Also that a huge dam will be built across Ukraine's borders on the Black Sea, so that it will both keep rising water's away, while also cleansing the water to make it safer for both sea life and Ukrainian's drinking water. (Foreign Policy) A recent national poll has shown that Cuba's approval rating is at about 3% nationally across Ukraine, and during a giant protest outside the old Cuba's embassy that resulted in Cuban flag's being burned, and at least 5 fire bombs thrown into the building that caught fire and collapsed almost an hour later; nobody was killed but 3 people were injured from flying debris. In a truly shocking poll, Eurasia's approval ratings have also gone down from 75% two years ago to 70% now; many think with the sudden political change comes back the want of Crimean land that Russian had taken over back in the mid 2010's. (Secret) The Council of Four have met on this issue and all agree that there needs to be some way to get back Crimea, the first action is put forth that Ukrainian military fighter jets will be constantly fly over Crimean military outposts, along with flying close to Eurasian fighter ships. The plan is in just case that Eurasia shoots down some of the planes to say that they were just doing military exercises and not trying to alarm the Eurasian military and that we demand an apology Response on Results (Secret). The Council of Four has openly talked about possible actions of war against Cuba and Southern Mexico if they do not back down, and that they give them one more warning to back down or face war (Cuban response needed). * Korean Republic: Complications with the formation of the new constitution have forced a temporary Regency Council onto the new country, straining most ability to further diplomatic relations with other countries. Most events have currently been positive for the Korean republic however. The GDP of Korea has risen to over 6 trillion USD, a 100% increase from the stagnating $3 trillion GDP the former ROK was suffering from, with a GDP per capita of over $40000 USD. Gross National Income has received a similar growth, from above $3 trillion USD in the former ROK to over $6 trillion USD. Inflation rates are unknown, but it is speculated that the percentages are in ranges of the low 10s. Poverty Rates have started going down, albeit at a slower rate, from 14% down to 13.75% and decreasing at a rate of 12.5% per two years. Workforce rates are impressive, peaking above 65%, the highest that Modern-Day Korea has ever experienced, the main occupation being in the fields of Technology. Trade has just began taking off, and official rates will not be confirmed until as late as Fall 2073. However, this is not the expansive report of this year's Korean Republic, and certian events will be expanded upon in 2072. * Larsted: 'We create a biosphere surrounding our capital city of Nuuk so it is more habitable, while protecting the ice cap around it so global warming does not happen. We start a space program and hope to establish a Martian colony by 2073. We encourage businesses and factories to move to Larsted to boost the economy. **'Malaccan Empire: We ask for a joint space program. *'Malaccan Empire': We establish the MSA, Malaccan Space Agency, the first space agency in the Malayan Peninsular since the Revolution. We begin our first space program, dubbed Keris, that will pave the path for a self sustaining Martian colony. We build 2 underground nuclear fusion reactors in each state to supply an ever-growing demand for energy. We begin construction on a particle accelerator, with its diameter just less than the size of Singapore, where it will be built. * Republic of Scandinavia: After several years been around, we keep to build our economy, make us still the nation with strong economy. Our president, Andreas Larsson, who appointed since 2068, has a mission to make Scandinavia the strongest nation in the world, for all fields, from economy, infrastructure, human quality, technology, military, education, health, and sport. In infrastructure, we start build seaport in , Iceland Region. We also would like to build highway that connect Iceland to Larsted, and it started from Reykjavík, Iceland to , East Larsted Response Needed. We also upgrade port of Sundahöfn in Reykjavík. In mainland, we start upgrade many airports in Northern Area, including its capital, Tromsø. We also upgrade many highways. We also plan to build a bridge that connect Helsinki to Tallinn. In human quality, education, and health, we continue to increase literacy rate to our target, 100%. We also build 35 schools in Northern Mainland and Iceland. Hospitals are also built. We also plan to launch new program for health. In space program, Scandinavian Space Agency, that established in 2065, plan to send human to Mars, and build colony there. We build many rockets, and recruit many people to become astroaouts or engineers. In military, as we have least military than others, we start build military, by recruit 5,600 people to Scandinavian Armed Troops, and add many equipment like tanks, aircraft and ships. We also plan to build carrier. We start build nuclear reactor for science development and energy conversion. Secret Also for nuclear warheads. Secret. We start to build power plant. We would like to start our cooperation for economy and space program with Malaccan Empire. Response Needed. We also want to strengthen our relation with Ukraine, by official state visit by President Larsson to meet in Kiev. Response Needed. **'Larsted Dip:' We agree to the highway, which will bring more trade from Scandinavia into Larsted, and vice versa. **'Ukrainian Diplomatic Response:' The Council of Four has accepted President Larsson visit request for a state dinner. They have also expressed interest in strengthening relations with the Republic of Scandanavia. **'Malaccan Dip': We accept the proposal for a joint space program. * Latin American Federation:'We are Increasing our GDP and we have started a new Operation called "Operation Leader of the World" where we will Improve all the Fields of the World and become the Leader in All Round Development.We start to Preserve the Natural Environment and we Have Some Cities Which are Mainly Built for this purpose. For Example, we have a Mega city in Peru Which has also Trees and Small Forest Areas so that the people can Enjoy the Beauty of Nature.We have Improved our Literacy Rate to 86%.We Put AI robots in Charge of Industrial Duties but the Unemployment Rates are Not High Because We have Given the Duties of Protecting Wildlife and Nature and we give Instructions on how to do it.Poachers are Now Executed in Public because the Public Condemns these Men.We have send a 6 man Team to Mars called Ares 1.They will Land on Acidalia Planitia and They will Collect Soil Samples and Return It to Earth and they will Create a Colony after 2 more Spacecraft Containing 50 people each will be Send to Mars for Construction.We have Changed the Name of the Space Agency Calling it The LASA(Latin American Space Agency).We have also Provided Cleaner way of Life for the People and We have Successfully Converted The Energy Sources for The People from Non Renewable to Renewable.We have also Set up 3 Fusion Reactors in Argentina,Peru and Guyana.This is used for Electricity purposes 'Secret and Nuclear Purposes.We Will Construct Fusion bombs.It is Expected to Finish by 2076.Secret'''We ask Ukraine again for an Alliance.response needed' and also ask Scandinavia for an Alliance.'Response needed. **'''Scandinavian Diplomacy: We need to think about that for one year, respectfully. **'Ukrainian Diplomatic Response:' The Council of Four will take this under consideration and will give a response in the next year. * Larsted: 'We designate the far north of our country as North Larsted National Park, to preserve an Arctic ecology from greenhouse gas emissions, which have been considerable reduced since 2016, but are still present, but to a lesser extent. We begin constructing a spaceport 53 km from Nuuk, and since we have proposed a highway linking Reykjavik with Tasillaq, we are currently building a highway which will link Tasillaq with Nuuk, and we ask Canada if they want to build a highway from Nuuk to Toronto 'Response Needed. We are also building schools and other things across the country, including the second university in Larsted, the University of Tasillaq. We begin plans to make Tasillaq "The Bridge between Larsted and the World". We have conducted the First National Census of Larsted, showing a population of 297,331. **'Mod response:' Canada agrees to the proposal *'Malaccan Empire': The emperor has announced that the government will take steps to make the Malaccan Empire a constitutional imperiarchy. Our nuclear fusion power plant program is going as planned, and we introduce the concept of nuclear fusion engines into our space program. We begin construction on a hyper loop railway system that will link the entire nation. We introduce more computer, coding, robotics and physics classes in schools to develop a more skilled population. We improve our economy and infrastructure. We begin eradication of slum areas in order to pave way for a more developed nation. We ask to purchase Borneo from Indonesia for 1.5 billion USD equivalent and as well as participation in our space program. Response Needed 2072 * Scandinavia: We continue to build ourselves to be the strong nation. In economy, we report that our GDP is increased. Now it is US$5.28 trillion (US$176,200 per capita). It's predicted to be increased again. We also continued to increase our export from industry and we started to upgrade phone technology with support from Nokia. In infrastructure, we start build urban area in Northern Scandinavia. It is located 130 km in the east of Tromsø. We also start upgrade roads, especially in Iceland, Baltic, and Northern Scandinavia. We announce that we will begin construction for bridge connect Iceland and Larsted. President Andreas Larsson hopes to discuss it with President of Larsted. Response Needed. We also start to check the under planned bridge if there are sea life. We also plan to build sea toll, connecting port of Riga, Helsinki, Tallinn, Saint Petersburg (Eurasia), Gdansk (Poland), Hamburg (Germany). Copenhagen, Aarlborg, Oslo, Stockholm, Tromsø, Stavanger, Tórshavn, Reykjavík, Amsterdam (Netherlands), Edinburgh (Scotland), and Nuuk (Larsted). We hope cooperation from these nations for sea toll. Response Needed. In human quality, education, and health, we start human development program to develop skill of our people, our target is to increase HDI although we are still in 1st position for HDI. We also continue to build more school. We are focusing to economy, language, computer, and science for study in the school by add new lesson for every school level, example some lessons in middle school will be studied in elementary school. We build the newly university, named "University of Arctic Center" in Tromsø. We also start build big hospital in , Svalbard. In space program, we announce that our astronaut, Agnar Kölfansson is already to land in Mars to make him the first Nordics who can reach Mars. We will launch him to Mars next year, and we place for shuttle in Sweden. In foreign relation, President Larsson, in January, he took a flight to Kiev to meet Ukrainian President. Many topics were discussed. He asked Ukraine to increase our trade by increase export-import activity. We also would like to open free trade with Ukraine. We will support each other to improve our technology. Response Needed. We accept Latin American Federation for alliance. We start to cooperation in military by send military equipment (weapons, aircraft) to LAF. In military, we plan to build carrier. **'Larsted Dip: '''We would like to follow the plan stated above for the bridge, as this path will not harm endangered species, nor will it obstruct fishing grounds and such. We also agree to the sea toll. **'Mod Response: All countries stated agree to the sea toll. * '''Israel: We ask Cyprus if we can build a bridge from Tel Aviv to Nicosia. (Mod Response Needed). We recognise Palestine's sovereignty after all this time. We ask Lebanon & Jordan for a new alliance called Middle Eastern Alliance (Mod Response Needed). **'Mod response:' They both agree. * Bahrain: Bahrain managed to maintain its independence from the Arabian Republic, which it has become a rival of since Bahrain remains monarchy. The current king, Karim bin Hamad Al Khalifa, continues to pursue a foreign policy aimed at making Bahrain a center for international banking and finance to grow its economy. The Bahraini Defense Force is reformed into the Royal Bahraini Armed Forces, and is set to be expanded as the population grows. It currently has about 20,000 personnel, with new ships and aircraft being purchased. Bahrain asks Qatar, Kuwait, and the Emirates of Dubai, Ajman, and Sharjah into forming a new Gulf Cooperation Council. Response **'Mod Response: '''They agree to the alliance. *'Malaccan Empire': We begin creating prototypes for a rocket propulsion system. We upgrade our economy and infrastructure. We ask Indonesia for Sumatra and Borneo and we will offer them 2.6 billion USD equivalent in return.'Response Needed' **'Mod response:' Indonesia accepts the Malaccan offer. *'Kingdom of Nigeria: Since being out of the cuba war 3 years ago, 'We invade Benin again '''this use blitzkrieg aginst they army and we send 500 Zulu tanks and 20 falco class jets, we keep buidd to be the most powerful afican nation *'Thailand: 'After the war with Cuba three years ago, we modify the Buddah Chip to be as fast as 150 super computers combined. We offer a defense pact and trade deal with Nigeria and Ukraine. '& Ukraine Response Needed SECRET We are currently improving the Makara, a submarine capable of launching ballistic missiles with VX Gas and nuclear warheads as far as Bangkok to Baghdad. The improvement is making it stealthier with cloaking camoflage. SECRET **'Malaccan Empire': We ask to continue good relations with Thailand.Response Needed **'Thailand: '''We accept. **'Nigeria: ' We accept. 2073 * '''Larsted: '''We condemn the Kingdom of Nigeria of its invasion against Benin. We begin construction of the Trans-Atlantic Highway (the highway between Reykjavik and Tasillaq, adjoined by the highway from Tasillaq and Nuuk and Nuuk to Toronto). We have finished the spaceport and we send two astronauts to the Moon, and start putting volunteer notices from 50 people to start a colony on Mars. We have picked the perfect spot, a flat plain near Olympus Mons, and we start preparing a biosphere. Humans will be able to populate the colony by 2075 at the least and 2080 at the most. We also expand the road network in the big cities of Nuuk, Tasillaq, Nanortalik, Paamiut, Qaanaq, and Ittoqoortoormiit to accommodate five lanes of transport. Also, we have many companies who relocated their headquarters to Larsted, due to minimal company tax (only 1.1%). Nuuk is becoming a booming metropolis and one of the biggest places in the tourism industry. Hotels, restaurants, parks, bars, nightclubs and other recreational and tourism-inviting buildings are popping up all over Nuuk and other big cities. Our GDP has hit an all-time high, and our 450,000 citizens are seeing a boom in living qualities, rivaling countries like Scandinavia, Canada and even the US. * '''Scandinavia': We continue to build the nation. In economy, we report that our GDP is increased again. Now it is US$5.4 trillion (US$180,000 per capita). We continue to increase our production. In infrastructure, we start build the bridge that connecting Helsinki and Tallinn. (Will edit more later) *'Thailand: '''We install a 2.6% junk food act in order for our citizens to eat healthier. We improve upon the TS-60 Nirvana, a UAV made by us, by replacing the radar with a better one that can detect anyone in a 120 mile radius, and tell if they are a civilian or a soldier, and what country that soldier is fighting for. We start building a 8-lane freeway from Bangkok to Krabi and it will take three years. *'Malaccan Empire': We start urbanizing Sumatra and Borneo, and make the remaining forest land into nature reserves. We have plans to connect Sumatra to the Malayan Peninsula via a bridge. We construct a hyper loop rail system that will connect Kedah to Singapore. *'MOD EVENT: '''Multiple UFO's are spotted all over the world, they looked like steel flying saucers with windows on the outside and powered by a weird greenish fire. There have also been reports of "small green men" spotted on the streets. Category:Humanity's Course Forever Category:Map Games Category:Korea Category:South Africa Category:Ukraine Category:Israel Category:England Category:US Category:France Category:India Category:Pakistan Category:Greenland Category:Argentina Category:Bahrain Category:Thailand